Mine
by xXPauls4EVer23xX
Summary: Based on Taylor Swift's Mine. Bella's POV My first fanfiction. im also doing this in Emmetts POV.


Sadly i dont own anything. the charecters are all Stephnie Meyer**

* * *

******

You were in college working part time waiting tables. Left a small town never looked beck I was a flight risk with the fear of falling wondering why we bother with love if it never last. I said 'can you believe it' as were lying on the couch the moment I can see it yes yes I can see it now…

_I was sitting in a booth at the local diner. I've never been here before my parents used to talk about it. Of course that was in the better days before their fighting. I was looking around at the people in it there must have been a football game tonight. In a town like this that's all they have I heard. What caught my eye was a picture. It was of two teenagers. My parents. But then again that was before me and the fighting. I was brought out of my thought by a waiter. "Miss can I help you?" I looked up and saw those beautiful green eyes. He had broad shoulders. He was very tall and you could tell he goes to the gym a lot. I felt a little rude but then again he was doing the same to me. So I smiled. "Umm… Yeah sorry I'd just like a coffee." he was still looking at me and then some guy in a back booth said. "Hey Em, your jaws a little dropped!" "Uh yeah sorry what did you say?" I giggled like a little school girl. "A coffee" "Right! And your name is?" "Isabella but everyone calls me Bella" he held out his hand. "Emmett but you can call me Emmett" I took his hand and I felt a million sparks shoot up my arm. He must've felt it to because he pulled away. "I'm sorry one coffee coming up._

**Do you remember we were sittin' there by the waterYou put your arm around me, for the first timeYou made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughterYou are the best thing that's ever been mine**

_Emmett took me to the lake today. There weren't many people there. In fact there weren't any at all. I was sitting by the water and he put his arm around my shoulder. I felt like there were a million little butterflies in my stomach. I looked into his eyes and saw so much love. He leaned in and kissed me. Emmett Cullen just kissed me! Our lips moved in sync. He stopped and both smiled. "Bella I know we've only been seeing each other for only a few weeks but I'm already in love with you." I smiled. "I love you to Emmett Cullen you have no clue." it broke my heart knowing I was leaving at the end of the summer to move on but now I don't think I can do that. My heart is lost and it wont get found. Oh yes he made a rebel of a careless mans very careful daughter._

**Flash forward and we're taking on the world togetherAnd there's a drawer of my things at your placeYou learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guardedYou say we'll never make my parents' mistakesBut we've got bills to payWe've got nothing figured outWhen it was hard to takeYes, yes, this is what I thought about**

_Today was the day I was moving in with Emmett! I cant believe that six months ago I was thinking about having to leave him. I never told him about that I didn't ever want to break his heart. I was putting my things in a draw he gave to me I didn't have much so it would be perfect. I didn't know Emmett was standing behind me until he hugged around the waist. "Babe? What are you thinking about?" "Em I think I need to tell you some things." and that's when I told him everything from my parents to me thinking about leaving. He stood there and pulled me into a hug. "I still love you with everything I have." I started crying. "What if we make their mistakes?" "Babe we wont make their mistakes. But we have bills to pay and not much figured out so its going to take some time." I started thinking about the time we sat by the water. _

**Do you remember we were sittin' there by the waterYou put your arm around me, for the first timeYou made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughterYou are the best thing that's ever been mineDo you remember all the city lights on the waterYou saw me start to believe, for the first timeYou made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughterYou are the best thing that's ever been mine**

"_Ok keep your eyes closed we are almost there." "OK ok ok they are." where was this boy taking me? "Now open your eyes." I opened my eyes and saw that we were in a boat and floating. "It's so beautiful." "Well turn around and look at those city lights." I turned around and thought it was amazing. I turned back around and gasped. There was Emmett holding a ring. "Isabella Marie Swan I promise to love you forever and never let you go. Will you marry me?" I sat there shocked and then jumped and hugged him. "Yes yes yes I will marry you!" he slid the ring onto my finger and nothing else felt better. Like I said before he made a rebel of a careless mans careful daughter._

**Oh, ohAnd I remember that fight, 2:30amYou said everything was slippin' right out of our handsI ran out cryin' and you followed me out into the streetBrace myself for the goodbye, cause that's all I've ever knowAnd you took me by surprise You said I'll never leave you aloneYou said I remember how we felt sittin' by the water And every time I look at you, it's like the first timeI fell in love with a careless man's careful daughterShe is best thing that's ever been mine**

_It's 2:30 in the morning and were fighting. Its our first real fight and I'm trying not to cry. "Emmett! You know I don't even see why we are together!" I ran out crying and I didn't plan on what happened next. He followed me into the street and grabbed my arm I pulled away crying. He pulled me by the waist and didn't let me go. "Bells! Bella look at me! I remember how it was like sitting with you by the water. Every single time I look at you I feel like it's the fist time. I have fell in love with a careless mans careful daughter and she's the best thing that's ever been mine."_

_I smiled and kissed him. "Emmett I love you so much and I take back everything I say!" I cried into his chest. "Shhh… Babe its ok I know you didn't mean it." _

**Hold on, you'll make it lastHold on, never turn backYou made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughterYou are the best thing that's ever been mine(Hold on) do you believe it?(Hold on) We're gonna make it now(Hold on) I can see it(Yeah, yeah) I can see it now**

_And it all started off at a local diner on a Friday night where two teenagers named Isabella Marie Swan and Emmett McCarthy_

_Cullen._

* * *

SO did you like it? thats my first fanfic. so please review and tell me what you think!  
XOXO Shannon


End file.
